Unexpected
by delba
Summary: Jane suffers a terrible shock at work and Maura helps her through it, developing an even greater intimacy. One night, a totally unexpected kiss leaves them puzzled, confused and now they need figure out why, what it means for their friendship, and what they are going to do about it. (NB: Will be updating again during second week December 2014 - fall break over :) )
1. Shock

Korsak gently helped Jane up and led her out of the warehouse slowly. Behind they left the body of the little girl that they've been searching for, on the floor close to the pool of blood where his dead murderer laid.

Jane didn't register the organised chaos of policemen discussing and securing the scene and the paramedics gathering spent medical material. Her eyes couldn't focus on anything but the mental image of Vania, the little girl, screaming for help and then, suddenly, silence.

No thoughts. Just Vania alive, then dead, before she could hold her in safety.

Maura arrived as Jane was being covered with a thermal blanket inside the ambulance to protect the chill of an October night.  
>Jane didn't see Maura. She didn't -couldn't- notice when Maura held her and told her that she needed to check the scene, but that she'd be back really soon.<p>

Korsak sat next to Jane. He put his left arm around Jane's shoulders. From the outside it looked like the man was protecting and consoling Jane, but Korsak was also seeking support. It was the bullets of his gun that they'd find inside the killer. Bullets that were not meant to kill but to stop the monster. Jane had not fired a single shot. She was busy trying to get to the girl.

Maura finished her work at the scene, then convinced Korsak to take him home on her way to her own house.

Korsak agreed to the ride, but wouldn't let Maura walk with him to his door. He stood outside the car and nodded towards Jane, sitting in the front passenger seat.

"Look after her," he said with a soft, broken voice. "I'll be fine."

And precisely looking after Jane was the only thought in Maura's head. She knew she had two autopsies to perform, but that would be done tomorrow.

She took her home, helped her into a warm bath, tried unsuccessfully to give her something to eat or drink, and then tucked her into bed.  
>Maura sat next to her friend, unable to sleep -unlike Jane, who had succumbed to the effects the sedative administered by the EMT back at the scene.<p>

Maura had consciously blocked the scene at the warehouse. It was painfully clear that if she, who had not been part of it as it unfolded, was deeply shaken by the horror of the situation, Jane was going to really struggle to get past it.

Being pregnant and then losing her child not so long ago had left Jane particularly sensitive to children. Even though she had managed to protect that very smart runaway teenage girl, in Jane's mind there was not such a thing as "you save some, you lose some". She had to save them all. Failure was not acceptable.

Maura's rational, clinical mind dictated that this was not the way to approach a Homicide Detective job for, statistically, the odds were split. However, no statistic in the world could bring relief to Jane.

Nobody could have predicted that that monster would yell "I know I'll die tonight, but I will do before what I like best: take a life" and then actually do it. That sentence, relayed to her by other people in the scene as she worked on the bodies, haunted her over and over again for most of the night.

As the light of the day began to hint itself through the window, Jane began to stir. Her brow was tense, her lips pulled tight into a grimace. Maura ran her fingers gently over Jane's face, trying to erase the pain that was obviously winning the slumber battle.

When Jane finally awoke, she focused on her surroundings. She sat up on the bed, frantically screaming the girl's name. Her voice was hoarser than usual - a broken whisper riding on a wave of agony. Then she remembered...

Maura tenderly surrounded Jane's shoulders with her arm, holding her forearm with her free hand.

"Let me go, Maura"

"You need rest, Jane..."

"No. I need to…"

The words died on her lips as Jane realised that there was no killer to be caught, for he was already dead. Jane sat back on her bed, eyes closed by her forearm, trying to shut out the horror of it all.

Maura's heart shrank. She could not bear to see Jane like this. She felt absolutely powerless to make her feel better.

She mentally rehearsed what to say, but was confronted with a string of useless common-place phrases. _Nothing you could do_, _You did your best_, _She didn't suffer._ (although Maura knew that there has to be pain in that situation). So, instead of speaking, she sat back and gingerly guided Jane to her arms.

Jane resisted at first, but Maura knew that behind the "leave me alone" façade, Jane needed to be contained, so she persisted until Jane's head was resting on her shoulder, cradled in her arms. Slowly Jane began to relax. Her free arm surrounded Maura -lax at first, putting pressure eventually as the anger began to emerge.

Maura caressed her back in large soothing circles, and then it happened.

Jane started to cry. Maura knew quite well that tears and Jane didn't mix freely or often. She felt the effort Jane was doing to fight it.

Maura cocooned Jane with her body as much as she could, rocking her gently, letting the dam open completely, until Jane was shaking by the sobbing.

They stayed like that until the Maura's phone rang. Jane sobs ended abruptly. Maura reached for the phone. It was Lt. Cavanaugh.

"Yes, I'm with her … Well, as well as it can be expected … Of course she'll stay home … Yes, I agree, counselling is a good idea but…" Maura felt Jane break the embrace. "…can we please give her a day to rest?… OK… will do that."

Jane had turned on her side, giving her back to Maura, and curled up.

"Jane, I need to shower and head down to the station". Maura rested her hand on Jane's forearm and caressed it gently. "I'll be back as early as I can. Angela will be here for you."

Jane grunted. "Ugh...No…Not ma. Not now."

"I'll tell her to stay out of the bedroom."

"You'll have to tie her up."

Maura smiled - her Jane was still there. Here. She reached out and softly kissed Jane's forehead, and left.

Maura returned from the station and found Angela cooking. Jane's mom left the wooden spoon, rubbed her hands on the apron and reached out to hug Maura.

"I am so, so, so sorry, Maura. Shaun told me everything."

Maura smiled and took a step back, nodding.

"It won't be easy, but she'll be fine." Maura tried to sound confident, although she wasn't so sure. Studies were conclusive, agreeing that incidents involving children were much harder to cope with. Jane was a resilient person and had gone through so much: shooting a guy through her own body, Hoyt… the list was almost endless. But this was different. Maura chose not to disclose this to Angela.

"We just need to give her some space." Maura suggested softly.

Angela looked down, and went back to the stove. "Well, she might have said that to me already…"

Maura smiled. The woman couldn't help herself: motherly protective subconscious instincts were above reason.

Angela turned off the stove. "I'll leave this here. Please take Maura a tray when she wakes up. I'm going to show Jane I can give her space. I'll call you tomorrow."

Right after Angela left, Maura entered the bedroom door making as little noise as possible. Jane was still on her side. Almost as she had left her hours earlier.

"Not now, ma." Jane said without moving.

"Jane, it's me..."

Jane raised her head. Maura went around the bed, sat next to Jane and gently moved Jane's hair out of her face. Jane looked at her, eyes puffed out, red, makeup smudged, and tried to force a smile.

Suddenly Jane moved towards Maura, sinking her head over the doctor's bosom, hugging into her friend's body. Maura cradled her, not speaking, until her arms started to hurt.

"You need to eat something."

"Not hungry…"

"Loss of appetite is quite closely connected to stress. However, a lower food intake leads to a decrease in energy, which debilitates the body, rendering it unable to fight the stress."

Jane left the warmth of her friend, sat up and rubbed her face with both her hands.

"Really, Maura… Even *I* know that…"

"Agreed then." Without waiting for an answer, Maura helped Jane out of bed, who resisted feebly at first but had not strength to oppose her friend.

That night Jane slept as peacefully as it could be expected, aided by the pills and the security of Maura's arms. But the doctor knew: this was not going to be easy.


	2. Intimacy

The next morning Maura woke up to find Jane dressed up for work. She tried to talk her friend out of it but Jane wouldn't listen. After barely touching her coffee, Jane got her gun out of the drawer and then, suddenly, she started to cry. The doctor ran to her, held in her arms and rocked her gently -however she could, given the height different- until the sobs became a series of sniffles.

Once Jane had calmed down, Maura contacted the precinct and arranged a few days holidays so she could stay home. Unlike after the self-shooting incident a few years ago, when she allowed Jane to stay at her own place, Maura forced Jane to stay with her. The doctor had expected much more opposition. When she found almost none, she knew that Jane was not well.

This time there were no physical wounds to look after, but Jane's were the invisible kind that run much deeper. Maura could see them in Jane's eyes - usually sparkling and playful but now muted, hollow.

After a couple of days Jane started to sleep without need of pills. She hadn't cried again since that first morning. Maura saw Jane's eyes moist on quite a few occasions, but she said nothing, and didn't cry again. Instead, she spent long stretches of time staring into space.

Maura knew that there were no answers to that huge 'Why?' that Jane couldn't utter. There was no solace in rationalisation, in the cold understanding that shaped her inner support system. So she decided to change tactics.

She focused on creating a safe bubble around her friend: comfort food consisting of no kale and plenty hamburgers, pizza -all with selected meats and other organic ingredients, but hamburgers and pizza nonetheless-, a large sampling of local and imported beers and a wide-ranging selection of the finest chocolates.

They watched ball games and documentaries (which put Jane to sleep like a baby), movies and TV series.

They did a bit of yoga and a Maura gave Jane few long massage sessions with aromatherapy oils. Maura got even the chance to finally put to good use her learnings of Reiki, in those rare occasions that Jane had her guard completely down.

Maura had taken her to see the counsellor twice, and it seemed to help.

Six days went by in that cosy, intimate world.

On Friday night Jane started to talk about really needing to get back on the horse. They had just finished eating a light supper. Maura uncorked a bottle of light, smooth Shiraz, opened a beer for Jane, and they settled on the comfortable couch, gentle jazz playing softly in the background and a blanket covering their legs.

Jane began to nervously toy with her beer and Maura sensed something important coming up.

She left her glass on the table, and settled back on the couch - elbow on the back rest, head on her palm.

"I am…" Jane continued to stare at the bottle in her hands. "I mean... thanks, Maur."

Maura smiled, tenderly and proud.

"Don't mention it."

"I won't. If I did, you'd end up with a house full of broken detectives..."

Maura laughed, and Jane nudged herself closer to Maura, resting her head on the doctor's shoulder. Maura stretched her arm around Jane. A moment later, she felt Jane's arm over her body and the palm of her hand against her side.

This was not the first time they shared a quiet, intimate moment but, somehow, they were now closer that they'd never been.

They both felt the overwhelming feeling of security, of protection, of closeness and they stayed basking in it for a while, with Maura's fingers idly playing with Jane's hair, and Jane's fingers doing the same with Maura's back.

"Maura?"

"Please don't tell anyone."

"Don't tell what?"

"Me breaking down like a rag doll."

"Well, technically, rag dolls do not break down. Cars do. Rag dolls go limp and-" Maura saw the exasperated look on Jane's face, smiled apologetically.

Placing a finger under her friends chin, she brought Jane's face up to her level.

"Do you seriously think I'm going to?"

"You can't lie, Maura."

"I don't have to lie if I say you took a few well deserved days off."

Maura's eyes were tender, smiling with something that was close to adoration. Jane's eyes smiled back, and then her whole face followed.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a while and then, suddenly, Maura dropped her head and touched Jane's lips with her own.

Jane froze, but then her lips pushed back against Maura's own. It wasn't a heated, passionate kiss. It was, simply, a soft, tender contact of flesh.

But that changed fast.

Maura's clinical mind instantly recognised the physical telltales of arousal: increased heart-beat, short and rapid breaths, warmth and muscle contraction in the lower part of her body, but this processing was left in the background. She was disarmed by the intense feedback of her three senses active. But beyond the mere physical aspects, she was mesmerised by this new form of expression of the care, respect, admiration, and closeness she felt for Jane. Sensing no resistance, her lips took a life of their own.

Jane, on the other hand, felt the initial shock replaced by an onslaught of feelings. She couldn't ignore the fact that it was Maura who was kissing her; her friends' perfume made sure of that. She couldn't ignore either the fact that she was being kissed by a woman -kissing a woman! - for the first time in her life.  
>And yet, she had never, ever experienced a kiss quite like this one.<p>

Yes, it was soft - not just the lips, but the skin around them. It was warm, not sloppy. It tasted so fundamentally different from any kiss she'd experienced before. But it wasn't just that. Those lips imprinted on her a feeling of something deep, something that could very well be love. Those lips were loving her with a profound tenderness. The caring feeling in that touch was beyond anything she'd ever experienced. And her body… her body wanted more. Much more.

The feelings in both of them escalated until they couldn't breathe anymore.

The kiss ended as suddenly as it had started.

Maura's face tensed up, reflecting a feeling of something akin to horror.

Jane was simply, utterly puzzled.

"Oh God, what have I done? So sorry Jane, I … just don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry…"

Jane looked at Maura, confusion being instantly replaced by worry. "Shh, Maura, don't, don't … It's okay … in a weird kind of okay, but it's not like you hit me or something." Maura looked down and saw Jane had not broken the embrace, although Jane's posture was way more rigid than before.

"You are-" Maura frowned. "How do say it... '_freaking out_', aren't you?" probed Maura.

Jane looked at her lap, at the arm still draped over her friend. "I don't know how I am."

Maura nodded. "Me neither. This is just so… unexpected."

"No kidding ..." Jane questioned Maura with her eyes, the detective in her waking up. "So is it really unexpected? I mean you didn't ... you know ... before now?"

"Oh-god-no! Clearly not!" Maura cut her short -How could I possibly … of course not. I …". Maura really focused on Jane and her eyes turned back to that feeling of earlier, the immense closeness, the protective love that Jane had seen - and tasted - moments before.

"I ... I don't know. It is surely a normal expression of caring, of closeness, nothing more. It is not uncommon-" Maura shifted in her seat, trying to regain her usual controlled posture.

"Hmm ... Not uncommon to kiss your best friend." repeated Jane.

Maura saw in her friend's eyes a mixture of amusement, curiosity, surprise, confusion … all of those things and more that she couldn't read or identify.

The doctor felt again deflated. Kissing your best friend is actually not as 'normal' as her rational mind would have her believe, she reflected. Or, at least, common. And kissing a woman, any woman - that was a first... Not to mention that is was not any woman - this is Jane. Her best friend, her family, her future maid of honor.

Jane pulled her arm away from Maura and sat back on the couch, her hand over her eyes. After a few moments of silence, she spoke softly.

"Maura?"

"Yes?"

"I really don't want you to feel bad. It takes two, you know …"

"... To tango?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Yes. And to … well … to do … what we did."

"Kiss, right."

Jane frowned. "That, yeah..."

"What are you trying to say, Jane?"

"Well, I did not push you away." Jane looked down and took a sip of her beer, as if trying to hide her face behind the brown glass.

"No, you didn't. That's true " Maura raised an eyebrow, reflecting on this new point of view.

"I kinda … hum … reacted to it. Big time."

"Reacted _big time_?"

"Gawd, Maura, why do you always need to be so... explicit?"

Maura's eyes reflected understanding.

"Oh," she murmured, as if to herself.

Jane ran a hand through her unruly hair. "At least I'm glad ma didn't barge in. Just imagine..."

"That would be rather interesting to see..." Maura laughed, releasing part of the tension.

"Who knows. But sometimes... I swear I think she thinks that you and I…" Maura kept her eyes fixed on her lap.

"As does half the precinct?", added Maura.

"Kinda … Yeah. Can you believe it? Anyway ... I like men, right? I mean, I do like men. Not women."

"So do I, Jane."

"_And_ you are my best friend. My family. Maura, this is _really_ weird."

Maura looked away. She picked up her glass of wine and emptied it at one go. They sat in silence, not looking at each other, for a long while.

Maura broke the tense silence.

"Your beer is empty. Let me get another one." She got up and went over to the refrigerator, poured another glass and went back to the couch balancing the beer, the glass and the whole wine bottle. After settling back down on the couch, at a reasonably safe distance from Jane, Maura apologised again.

"I'm really sorry, Jane. Not only this alone is enough to confuse things, I had to do it when you-"

"When I'm what?" Maura looked up, her eyes fierce. "When I'm incredibly sad, impotent beyond words, frustrated, but also feeling cared for as I've never been in my life?"

Maura was stunned. The words had come out in a storm, chasing each other, putting in words all that had gone unsaid.

Jane was not finished.

"Maura, I have no idea what just happened. I can't figure it out, but there is little I can figure out these days." Jane tilted her head and smiled.

"So we can forget about it?" begged Maura.

Jane looked at the untouched beer in her hands. "Not sure I can..."

Maura looked down, biting her lower lip.

"Maur, I'm not saying it in a bad way. I … I just don't know, okay?"

Jane reached out to Maura's hand. "Maura, look at me". Maura obliged. "I love you, Maur. You are my best friend ever. I'm not into women but I …" Jane took a deep breath. "I… oh shit, this is _so_ weird. I… kinda liked it. A lot. Ok?"

"You did?" Maura snapped out of her remorseful state.

Jane nodded tiredly.

"So it is not so weird that I did too?"

"It's still _weird_, Maura."

"Well, despite the agreement that sexuality is a spectrum, I have to say that it's seems easier read than done. At least in this case."

Jane smiled, almost amused, shaking her head. "Well, at least you got my head out of... you know..." Maura stretched her lips but didn't smile. They remained in silence, not touching, not looking, for a long time.

It was Jane who broke the silence. "Maura, I am going back to work. Tomorrow."

"Are you sure? Is it because …", she drew with her index finger a circle in the space between them.

Jane smiled. "No, I said I'm going back to work. Didn't say I'm going home."

"Oh, right, of course." Maura's back straightened up. "Well, if that's what you need, I think it's going to be good for you. I'll be here. There, I mean…" She saw Jane's knowing smile and smiled back, not finishing up her sentence.

"I know ..." Jane extended her arm and took Maura's hand in hers. Then reached over and placed a quick, tender kiss on Maura's cheek. "I think we better go to sleep now. We'll have time to deal with this tomorrow."


	3. Breakwater

The day was bright, sunny. After getting dressed, Jane made a beeline for the fresh cup of coffee that Maura had just made.  
>The doctor, already looking as good as if going to a charity event, was busy preparing a healthy breakfast.<p>

It was just like any other morning. But as they moved around the kitchen, Jane became quite aware that they functioned like a long-time married couple, with a perfect, silent synchronization. She didn't say anything. Instead, she focused on the wonderful coffee, while doing a routine check on her oddly silent phone.

"Maura..." mumbled Jane, holding her phone up for Maura to see.

"Do we have a call?" Maura started searching in her bag for her phone.

"No, no calls. Do you know what day it is?"

"Yes, Friday."

Jane turned off her phone, and slouched. "Nope. It's Saturday."

Maura looked baffled.

"I should still go to the precinct…" Jane told Maura, but it sounded almost as a question.

"On a Saturday? Why?"

"Need to get out." Jane stopped and looked at Maura, who looked mortified. "No, no, don't get me wrong…"

Maura nodded, dismissing the comment. She poured some coffee, eyes narrowed, not quite focused on the task. She took a sip.

"You know, your workload will not disappear for working one Saturday." Maura's voice was firm. "Let's go out for brunch."

Jane shrugged. "Maybe you're right… It's going to be good to be out." She frowned as she heard her own words leave her mouth. "Ouch. Did that sound as it did?"

Maura looked at her confused. Jane sighed.

The doctor, still oblivious, began to clear the kitchen counter. "Here…" she offered Jane a piece of toast.

"Grab your bag. I have an idea."

* * *

><p>"Gloucester?" Jane looked at the fishing boats on the busy harbor, and grinned. "Do you realize that George Clooney is not really a fisherman living here, right?" She raised her eyebrows. "Let's hope we don't get a Perfect Storm today."<p>

Maura dismissed the quip with a smile and a sweep of her hand. "Research shows that the sound of waves alters wave patterns in the brain inducing a deeply relaxed state. It helps rejuvenate the mind and body."

Jane rolled her eyes, while her hair was clearly losing the battle with the strong sea breeze. She held her mane in place with one hand, blowing rebel strands off her face. "Sure. Untying knots is a relaxing exercise. I am younger already."

Maura rummaged her bag, smiling. She stretched her hand, holding an fancy elastic band "Come with me. I know this quaint little coffee shop where we can have a nice brunch"

After a considerable amount of bickering, Jane had to admit that it had been a really good idea. The place was nice, the coffee even better and the day was actually warm and sunny for October. The people around them strolled as if on holidays. Even Maura's face was completely distended, her eyes lost in something outside the window.

For a second, the whole world seemed at peace… except for her. She closed her eyes, took a slow, deep breath and let the strong coffee aroma and the buzz of the place envelop her, while the sun streaming through the window warmed her face.

As she relaxed, she started to distinguish all those different emotions she had been drowning in for a week. Her neck and shoulders were tight, as so was her chest. She could taste guilt, frustration. Riding under them, an overarching weakness that fed them both. And above all of it, as a muted buzz, the confusion and a new need she dared not even name.

She had no idea what —or why— _it_ had happened; the detective in her cringed at her inability to see clues or to understand motives. A moment of needy weakness didn't explain why she enjoyed so much what had happened between them.

She felt Maura's hand on her arm. Jane smiled apologetically and made an effort to disarm the mounting inner roller coaster.

"Come, I want to show you something." Maura raised a hand towards the waitress.

Maura drove out of town along the bay. A short while later they parked by the sea, close to the longest breakwater that Jane had ever seen. It seemed to be at least half a mile into the ocean, with a tiny dot of a building at the end.

"Are you serious?" Jane pointed at the rocky construction, her eyebrows arched high up.

Maura nodded, and laced her arm through Jane's. "We're going for a little stroll. It's a perfect day: no waves, not too cold, even the wind has stopped. It'll do us good."

As they walked, Maura gave her a brief history of the breakwater. "Even before they had finish building it, almost 40 ships had crashed into it. And still, it was safer than the reef below. It was built at the turn of the century, in 1902 and..." Maura's voice trailed off as she realized Jane was not really listening.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, passing a few fishermen along the way.

Jane allowed herself to take in the beauty of the open sea. The wind had become a mellow fresh breeze, and she could feel the midday sun warming her face.

A while later they arrived at the steel pillars that supported a small wooden white building with a striking red roof on top. They sat on one of the rocks beneath the structure, with the sun behind them. The water around them was calm and extending far beyond their sight.

Looking at the length of the breakwater, and how far they were from the shore, Jane silently prayed for the weather to stay calm. She sat back, leaning on her hands behind her, knees bent. All she could hear were the gentle waves lapping at the rocks beneath them.

The surrounding emptiness made the intensity inside overwhelming. She felt so far from everything, from everyone. And yet, they were all here with her: Vania, her killer, all the killers, the victims, their families and… And Maura.

I kissed _Maura_… She sat up, supporting her elbow on one knee and covering her face with one hand.

_Maura was right; this place does things to you_, Jane thought, as she felt chest starting to expand. She took a deep, quiet breath hoping Maura wouldn't notice, and pressed her lips together to stop them from trembling. Her fists closed tight inside her pockets, but eventually the tears won the battle.

She wiped the first one, and something akin a steely fury crept over the wake of her fingers.

"Why, Maura? Why…" The words came out in a hoarse whisper. Jane shook her head, snorting in disdain. "I am so _weak_…"

Maura's instinctive reaction was to touch Jane to soothe her, but her friend needed to get it all out of her chest - no over protection this time, she decided.

"How could I loose it like that?" Jane kept shaking her head. "And why can't I stop thinking about your… you know… our… kiss?"

Jane casted her eyes down, defeated in the battle to keep her emotions in check, but strangely relieved after having opened up.

"I'm sorry it happened, Jane. Specially when you were so overwhelmed already."

Jane shifted her head and looked at Maura at out of the corner of her eye.

"We should forget it, right?" Jane ventured.

"I don't know, Jane. I…" Maura looked away, far into the sea, and took a deep breath. "Can I speak frankly?"

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Do you ever not?" The words sounded sarcastic, but they were born out of fear. Jane wasn't sure she was ready to hear what Maura had to say.

Maura laughed. "True." She let the sea breeze fill her, absorbing some of that relaxing magic it was supposed to have. "I keep thinking that what happened must have been a sum of factors, but not necessarily equating to a substantial change in the nature of our relationship."

Jane raised both eyebrows. "You are losing me..."

Maura pursed her lips, blinked twice, and looked down at her manicured fingers as they played with the hem of her coat. "It is quite obvious you and I have a tendency to flirt, however unintentionally, and that might be hiding something."

"I do not flirt with you, Maura!" Jane's mock horror face was almost believable.

"We do, Jane. It's part of our usual friendly banter. It always amused me because it's harmless." Maura expected another interruption, but it didn't come. "It may have been hiding something we're not equipped to detect or expect."

"I'm a detective. I would have _detected_ it", Jane retorted.

"Perhaps. It is not uncommon for people to discover… certain changes later in life."

"I'm not 'later in life'!"

"But you are. And so am I." Maura shook her head, re-focusing. "Anyway, that is not the point."

"And the point is?" Jane was dreading the point.

"I think we should double-check the evidence we have at our disposal to reassess the situation."

Jane stared at Maura. "Should we autopsy ourselves?"

Maura laughed. She straightened up. "Actually, I was thinking of kissing again, without an emotional build-up or physical intimacy prior to it, and confirm that it was an odd occurrence due to a heightened emotional state."

Jane froze, her blinking the only movement in her body.

"… Unless, of course, you prefer to let time erase the memory, and never speak of it again." Maura spoke with a calm voice, as composed as if doing a routine examination.

"I… well… I do not want to talk about it, but…" Jane admitted in a whisper, looking towards the sea.

Maura saw Jane's expression change, from shocked to pensive to resolved. Suddenly, Jane turned her head towards Maura, locking their eyes.

"Kiss me." It was a mere whisper, but to Jane those words sounded as loud as a cannon. Her bravado was meant to tell the world that she was not weak, that she was not a coward, and that she was not afraid, but she was…

Maura wasn't sure she had heard what she had heard, until she saw Jane looking at her as a deer would look at an oncoming car. She looked so adorable with her eyes opened wide, her eyebrows trembling, and a scared smile lining her eyes.

"Are you sure?" softly questioned Maura.

"I thought you wanted to?" replied Jane, her resolve waning.

Maura close the distance between them, leaning on her hand, eyes fixed on Jane's gaze. Every inch she covered brought with it a different feeling. First, it was the confusion. Then, the dread of ruining everything. And finally, as she was two inches from Jane's lips, lowered her eyes and focused on them, she felt a tremor cursing through her entire body.

She crossed the tiny space between them and brushed Jane's lips with her own, not pressing, just feeling the softness of flesh. The rushing sound in her ears deafened her. Her face burned. Her whole body reacted with such intensity that she felt dizzy.

Maura broke the contact as slowly as she had initiated it, eyes still closed, terrified of opening them and seeing Jane's reaction, of admitting her own reaction.

Before she could open them, she felt Jane's lips kissing her again. This time, the kiss was fuller; the touch infused with a timid sensuality that made her heart beat in every place of her body.

Maura allowed herself to get lost in it, feeling a hunger she had not felt the first time around. She needed more contact. Her free hand moved up towards Jane. Her fingers found Jane's face, her soft neck, and pulled her closer.

The kiss deepened, and Maura heard Jane's faint whimper against her lips.

Jane stopped the free fall. Their lips separated, but they stayed together, foreheads touching, eyes closed.

"Damn." Jane whispered hoarsely.

"Language, Jane…"

Jane laughed, leaning backwards. The rush of cold air on her skin made Maura shiver.

Their eyes met with an intensity that startled them. Jane's eyes were pleading.

Maura lightly caressed her face, and smiled. "I'm… not sure what to say, Jane."

"Bad, _bad_ time to run out of theories and studies." Jane's lips attempted a smile but her frown betrayed it.

Maura looked down. After a moment, she extended her hand towards Jane, palm up. Jane's own hand hesitated, but reached out and locked with Maura's..

"Jane?"

"Mm?"

Maura smiled at the vast ocean at her feet, then smiled at Jane.

"No matter what, we are going to get through this, together. That's what best friends are for, right?"

Jane squeezed Maura's hand and smiled tenderly at her friend.


	4. Park Bench

**I hope next chapter won't take as long to post! Please keep your comments coming, I need all the help I can with this, my second story ever!**

* * *

><p>Jane's stomach rumbled.<p>

"Oops, sorry." Jane gave Maura her best sheepish face.

Those two words where the first either had said since they got into the car, after leaving the breakwater -and their kiss.

"The ancient greeks called that sound 'borborygmi'." explained Maura, her eyes still lost in the horizon over the sea. "It is actually a rather natural phenomenon, produced by waves of peristalsis resulting from a fluctuation of electrical potential in the smooth stomach muscle cells, and-"

Jane raised her hand. "You lost me at 'borborigami', Maura". She shuffled in her seat, trying to get her stomach to be quiet.

"It is 'borborygmi'" noted Maura, stealing a smiling sideways glance at her friend.

"Right, sashimi. That is exactly what I need now". Jane sighed, losing the rumbling fight.

Maura gave her a wide smile, shaking her head. "Good idea. We can-"

Their phones rang almost in unison. Jane startled, and twisted in her seat to get her hand inside her coat to retrieve the phone. They both answered their phones at the same time. It was work. The caller ID on Jane's phone was 'Korsak'.

"Rizzoli." She answered trying to decide if she was grateful or annoyed.

"Isles." Maura echoed.

They looked at each other, blinking in silence.

"Jane," Korsak said as a means of greeting. "Sorry to disturb you, not sure if you are up to it, but I could really use your help".

"Hey! What's up?" Jane wanted to be happy, but a call like this meant more dead people. Also meant ending abruptly her day with Jane.

"Frankie is down with the flu, booked off by the doctor until Tuesday. And we have two bodies sitting on a park bench. Not a good thing to have on a Saturday afternoon."

Jane scrambled to get her writing pad out of the pocket, when she saw Maura waving a little piece of paper with an address on.

"OK. We… I'll be there in about 45 minutes; I'm out of town. Is that ok?" Jane kept looking at Maura, who nodded.

The ride back was silent. Jane felt elated to be back in action, but the memory of their moment in the pier, the kiss, was still too fresh. Fifty minutes later they got off the car and walked towards the crime scene. When Jane saw Korsak standing beyond the police line, she headed directly for him. Maura stopped her gently, her hand in Jane's forearm.

"Are we ok?" Maura eyebrows were tense, her eyes soft, almost pleading.

Jane couldn't help a quick glance at Maura's lips, before going back to those eyes that were trying to smile. She covered Maura's hand with hers, and nodded.

"Always". She gave Maura a wide smile, a twinkle in her eyes hiding the strong thumps inside her chest. As Maura headed for the park bench where the two bodies sat, Jane approached Korsak.

They looked at each other, nodded a soft silent complicity, and hugged -a short but intense meeting of shoulders. Jane patted Korsak's shoulder twice and took a step back, looking at the scene.

"A jogger found them," Korsak pointed at a young woman, sitting on a police car. "She stopped close to them to tie her shoe laces, and saw that they looked too pale and still to be asleep. She called it in from her mobile phone." He handed Jane their purses, and she found inside their drivers' license.

_Dorothy Longhorn and Elizabeth Benson_. Not sisters.

"No other witnesses?" Jane asked Korsak.

He shook his head.

Jane looked around. The park was teeming with people enjoying the unusual warmth October afternoon. _How can two women die in a park bench and nobody noticed anything?_

"A young patrol officer came over to them, apologized and asked Korsak to accompany him. Jane turned again to the scene. As Maura moved in to examine the bodies, Jane managed to take a good look.

They were two women in their 70s, Jane estimated. They were sitting right next to each other, their upper arms and legs touching. The shorter one had her head leaning over the taller one's shoulder.

They exuded style, just like Maura would if she were that age. Their hair seemed fresh out of an expensive beauty salon; their clothes fitted them as if tailored. Even the shoes, as comfortable as they seemed, looked sculpted on them. heir faces were placid, eyes closed, and a soft smile was on both their lips.

It wasn't only their appearance that intrigued Jane; the body language was a sure sign of closeness. A shiver travelled up Jane's spine. It was clearly not a violent murder, but the odds of two simultaneous natural deaths were slim.

She got closer, without getting in Maura's way, and waited until Maura had finished the examination.

"So, what do we have?" Jane said as soon as Maura pulled away from the bodies.

Maura stood up, tugging slightly at her jacket to adjust the flawless fit. "I'll need to examine them more closely. There are no obvious markings or signs of a violent death." Maura meticulously removed the gloves, rolled them up and discarded them in a marked bag next to the CSI kit.

"Time of death?" Jane had been wondering just how long those two women had been sitting dead; just how many people ran or walked past them, thinking nothing of two women enjoying the sun on a warm October day.

"Somewhere between 7 a.m. and 10 a.m."

"So, they died sitting on that bench?" Jane frowned.

Maura tilted her head slightly, and hesitated for a beat before speaking. "There are no signs of them being moved here." She pointed at the skirt of the woman closest to her. "Look at the hem of her skirt. It is exactly where it should be, the way one should do it to avoid wrinkling the fabric".

Maura bent her knees slightly and, with a marked gesture, she ran the back of her hands over the back of her thighs, demonstrating the gesture of sitting down with a skirt.

Jane covered her mouth with her fingers, thumb pressing her cheek, barely hiding her amusement.

"What?" Jane straightened up again.

"Ma tried to teach me that and—"

Korsak walked in mid-sentence. "Teaching Jane to curtsey?"

Jane laughed, while Maura feigned being upset. "Curtsey moves are rather different and—"

"Maura was explaining that they died right there. If this is murder, it is the least violent one I have ever seen". Jane turned back to the two women.

"Korsak nodded. "What about suicide?"

"I will request a full tox exam." Maura told them, gesturing at the two men approaching the scene with a gurney.

She turned to Jane. "Let me take you home before I go to the station."

"I can take her." offered Korsak.

Jane didn't feel ready to part from Maura. She needed to stay in the bubble, well away from any form of silence that would give way to questions. Besides, there were two families that should be told what happened.

The decision made itself. "We need to find their families. That can't wait. But thanks, Korsak." Jane waited for Maura to give instructions to the gurney guys, and then followed her to the car.

After a few traffic lights, Maura looked at Jane. "Are you ok?"

Jane shook her head. "That was so sad. I don't know why… They seemed so peaceful, and yet, there is…" She waved with her hands. "I don't know. There was a sadness about that scene, and I can't put my finger on it."

"I know what you mean. I got that sensation too." Maura nodded, looking forward. "Let's find out what happened."

The station was unusually busy for a Saturday night. They grabbed a cup of coffee –and a sandwich for Jane- before heading for the elevators.

"Let me know as soon as you have something, okay?" Jane didn't have to tell Maura, but she couldn't figure out how else to part ways.

Less than two hours ago they were passionately kissing at the end of an endless breakwater, and now they were back at work, and everything seemed unreal – including the need to reach out to Maura again.

Jane took a deep breath, smiled and walked away.

Maura stood there for two or three seconds, smiling at Jane's trademark swagger, trying to ignore the bite of the void inside.


	5. Sashimi

Maura stood right where Jane had left her. Only when Jane got in the lift, she moved, realizing how awkward it'd be if Jane saw her standing in the same spot, staring.

Maura realized that the awkwardness permeated everything, as hard as she tried to conceal it all afternoon.

After getting some coffee and a salad, she headed to her office. She straightened one of the masks on the wall, left the food on her desk, and went out to wash her hands.

She looked around while drying her hands and basked in the reassuring safety of clear focus, precision movements, and imperceptible details of her workplace. Complete control soothed her.

She sat at her desk, with the salad bowl over a place mat, and opened the latest issue of Forensic Science International, right where she had marked the last page read.

The article, entitled '_Fast targeted analysis of 132 acidic and neutral drugs and poisons in whole blood using LC–MS/MS_', looked promising. She smiled thinking of Jane's face, if she were to walk in and read that title. She probably would say that she had it on her nightstand – to help her sleep.

Jane's face lingered in the space in front of her. Suddenly, Maura found herself back at the breakwater, staring into Jane's eyes, getting closer. A chill ran along her spine, crashing into the unexpected warmth spreading outwards.

She closed the magazine, and rubbed the bridge of her nose. The kiss had left her wanting; a muted, nameless sensation that had flowed and ebbed throughout the day. A very distinct physiological response that she could dissect and name in Latin and that, until today, would have thought impossible to exist in connection to Jane.

And yet, there she was, unable to stop thinking, feeling, wanting, doubting, fearing.

She closed the magazine, threw the salad bowl in the trash, and marched off to get her scrubs. The autopsy would bring both her and Dorothy some peace.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jane took a quick glance at Dorothy Longhorn's house and understood where her glamour came from.

Korsak knocked on the door; a somewhat older version of Maura appeared seconds later behind the door. She looked exhausted, despite the immaculate make up and hairdo.

"Is this Dorothy Longhorn's house?" Korsak searched for his ID and showed it to the woman.

"Yes, she lives here." The curt response betrayed a mixture of annoyance and worry. Before she could speak again, the door opened wider and man showed up behind her. The woman moved slightly to one side.

"What's going on?" He put his hand on the woman's shoulder.

Still holding up his ID, Korsak introduced them. "I'm Detective Rizzoli and this is Detective Korsak from Boston Police Department. We need to talk to you about Dorothy Longhorn."

"I'm Phil Gladworth, Dorothy's son-in-law. Come in, please"

Jane was glad she didn't have to do the talking. She had done this too many times to count, but it never got any easier.

They sat in a grand room, with expensive looking antique furniture and large bay windows overlooking a spotless garden. I wonder if Maura knows this people, Jane thought as she swept the room with her eyes. She found Dorothy in a couple of framed pictures, always next to two boys – younger or older depending on the photograph. Her grandsons, Jane figured.

Jane inhaled deeply, as discretely as possible. She faced the woman. "I guess you are her daughter?"

The woman nodded. "Emma. Please, tell me what happened…" She was struggling to keep a dignify pose, but Jane knew the anguish was eating her up inside underneath a tense muscles.

"I'm so sorry to— "

"Oh, no… Oh, my god…" Looking at her husband, Emma put her fingertips over her lips, and closed her eyes. The man run his arm around her shoulders and pressed her to him, showing almost no emotion.

Jane gave them a few moments, and then continued. "We are really sorry, but Dorothy was found dead this afternoon. She was sitting on a park bench with another woman her age-"

"Liz." The word came out of the man's teeth like a whip. He run his fingers through his thinning cropped grey hair.

"Yes. Elizabeth Benson." Jane paused for a second. "We are really sorry."

The woman stood up, discretely running a finger under her eyes. "Please excuse me, I need to go see the boys".

They watched her leave the room. When she had closed the door, her husband spoke calmly.

"Is she at the morgue?"

Jane nodded. "We'll conduct an autopsy to establish cause of death."

His lowered his eyes. His fingers were twisting the gold band on the left hand. "You'll find out she has… had terminal cancer, wide spread. Her doctors told us she has… had not more than a few months to live."

Jane looked at Korsak. He raised an eyebrow. He cleared his throat. "Was she under any strong medication?"

The man nodded. "Of course. Pain, mostly. I can get it for you, if it helps."

Jane thanked him, and as soon as he had left the room, she got up and inspected in detail some of the many photographs displayed on the bookshelves and walls.

No sign of Elizabeth anywhere.

The son-in-law came back almost immediate. He handed over to Korsak four prescription bottles, half empty. "How else can we help you?" He took a bag out of his pocket, and opened it, letting the man put the bottles inside.

Jane was interested in enquiring about Dorothy's will, but it could wait until Maura completed her exams.

Maura.

Breakwater.

Kiss.

Jane exhaled, trying to focus on the room, on the conversation. Korsak nudged her gently as we walked past her, following Mr. Gladworth to the door.

Once in the car, Korsak buckled his belt, put a hand over the steering wheel and looked at her.

"Are you okay? I know you had a rough week, and if you need more time—"

"What?" She frowned and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "No, I'm fine. Just a headache." She waved a hand. "Had nothing to eat since this morning."

He stared at her, and nodded. "OK. Let's go to Elizabeth Benson's retirement residence and wrap up."

The residence was an imposing colonial building, surrounded by a rolling garden with trees partially covering the facade. After explaining that they were policemen, and that needed to talk about Elizabeth Benson, a nurse took them to the director's office.

A stern yet elegant looking woman in her fifties sat behind a large mahogany desk at the end of a large, richly decorated office. As they walked in, she stood up and joined them at the entrance, hand stretched out in front.

When Korsak told her what had happened to Elizabeth Benson, she excused herself and sat in one of the plush armchairs, gesturing towards the other chairs next to hers. "Please, sit."

The Director sat in silence, looking outside the window. After a deep breath, she spoke. "Did she suffer?"

Jane shook her head. "I doubt it. She looked asleep, peaceful. No sign of violence."

The director stretched her lips conveying grateful, tired thanks.

"She had… left the Residence many times before, but she always stayed close by. Liz used to dress up, get her hair done, and go wait for the bus to go visit Dorothy; insisted that the bus made her feel independent. She never got on it, though. We usually caught her before, or she just forgot why she was there."

Jane caught a glimpse of a small tear in the woman's eye.

"She was an adorable, tender, sweet person." The director smiled. "With a great sense of humor and love for life, despite her condition."

"Her condition?" Jane sat forward, her elbows on her knees.

"Alzheimer's Disease. Not too advanced; she still had quite a few lucid moments." The woman took a deep breath, and played with her pearl necklace. "Not surprised they found them together. She, Dorothy, was all she talked about. The only person she consistently recognized."

"Does she have any family?" Korsak scribbled in his pad.

"Yes. They live in New York. Only come up about once every couple of months. They left her here when her condition was diagnosed and-" She shifted her eyes to the window behind them. "She was such a nice woman. All she wanted was to live with Dorothy, but her family wouldn't hear of it." She sighed. "A real tragedy. She had nothing to live for, except her friend, and they did everything they could to keep them apart."

Jane wrung her hands but her face showed not a clue of the bitter ball that froze inside her throat.

Korsak, unaware of her intense discomfort, continued the interrogation, but there was not much else the woman could tell her.

They left the Residence without a single clue of what could have happened, no potential suspects.

"I have to check this in." He held the evidence bag up. "Do you want me to drop you off at home before?"

"No, but there is this Japanese restaurant on our way to the precinct. Maura and I planned to get Japanese today when you called. Mind stopping there so I can get some takeaways?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

As soon as they arrived at the precinct with two takeaway bags, Korsak took his and went to the bullpen.

Jane took the lift down to the morgue, hoping that Maura would still be there. She had walked that corridor a thousand times, but with each step bringing her closer, her hands begun to sweat. She wiped them on her jacket, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Maura was still there, standing with her back to the door, bent over one of the two bodies taking notes.

"Hey…" No sound came out. Jane cleared her throat, startling Maura. When Maura saw Jane, she smiled, washing away a slight frown.

Jane lifted her arm, showing her the food. "Sashimi."

Maura gave her one of those smiles that made her look like a little girl in front of a loaded Xmas tree. Jane echoed the smile. Business as usual. She felt the muscles in her neck and shoulders relax.

"Oh, what a wonderful surprise! And just in time. My feet are killing me." Maura saw Jane's amused expression beneath a soft frown. "Well, they are very comfortable, but they are brand new."

"Seriously, Maura. A 500 bucks pair of shoes and scrubs. Only you can pull that off. You have a pair of slippers in there somewhere. I saw them. I'm sure they won't mind see you in them." Said Jane, pointing with her head towards the two bodies.

Maura pursed her lips and lifted her head. "Perhaps you are right. But the feel of them is just so… perfect. You can tell an exquisite craftsmanship when new shoes fit like this."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes, I love the exquisite craftsmanship of blisters on my feet."

She left the food on the counter and got closer to the body Maura was working on. It was the taller woman, Dorothy.

Hooking her thumbs on her belt, she shifted all her weight on her right foot. "Speaking of shoes and fashion, did you find anything?"

Maura allowed herself to steal a glance in Jane's direction. It was, for a brief second, as if nothing had happened between them. It saddened her.

"Maura?" Jane voice was soft but tinged with impatience.

Jane dusted an invisible speckle from her sleeve, and readjusted her gloves. "As a matter of fact, I did. Do you care to see?"

Once Jane had gotten close enough, on the other side of the table, Maura put her hands on Dorothy's jaw and swiftly turned the head towards her, exposing the neck to Jane.

"Can you see it?" Maura pointed at a spot in the neck.

Jane got closer and saw a faint tiny, yellowish circle. "Needle?"

Maura nodded. "They both have the same mark, in the same spot."

"So… murder, then." Jane frowned. They may be facing at a double case of terminal greed. Now it was the time to deal with wills and finances, she decided.

"Whoever did it knew what they were doing. Almost no trace, and a great spot to get to the brain almost instantly." Maura covered the body again.

"Korsak has an evidence bag full of prescription drugs. You'll get it soon."

"Well, I'll look at it tomorrow." Maura removed her gloves and gown, washed her hands and went to the office. She picked up her coat and hung her handbag in her arm. "Now it's time you get your sashimi, and some rest."

"Bought some for you, too." Jane sounded disappointed.

Maura decided that she would not mention the salad.

"Yummy! Have been craving it all day!" It wasn't the truth, the whole truth, she rationalized, but close enough to avoid her getting hives. She was moved to see that Jane had both remembered about the sashimi, and gone out of her way to get some.

As they left the precinct, Jane realized that Maura was driving them to Jane's apartment. It was odd not going back to Maura's after a whole week there. After all that happened, surely Maura needed time for herself.  
>After losing her concentration so many times earlier, even in the middle of a house call, the last thing Jane wanted was to be alone, and have time and silence. That would mean space for her brain to ask all sort of uncomfortable questions. It would never be a good thing to be on the wrong side of the interrogation room in her head.<p>

The intensity of the last 24 hours had pushed everything out of focus. The memories of Vania and her killer were just a muted echo deep into the back of her mind. All she had in clear focus was Maura. Jane turned her head slightly to the left, and saw Maura's profile. She looked serene, composed, completely in control. Jane wondered what she actually felt, thought – not that she would even consider asking.

She saw the same ole Maura, concentrated on her driving as if she would be performing a Y-incision; the same Maura that a few hours later had kissed her with complete abandon and, why kid herself, passion.

The memory of their kiss shook Jane, again, for the tenth time during the afternoon.

Maura stopped at a traffic light, and looked at her with a sudden look of concern. "Is my make-up smudged?" Maura lowered her sun visor and checked her reflection in the mirror.

Jane laughed. Maura could be so utterly adorable and clueless and never even realize it.

When they arrived at Jane's apartment, Maura parked and switched off the ignition, but didn't move.

"What, aren't you coming up? The sashimi is getting warm."

"Oh, well, I though you must be tired and… well, it's been a long day…" Maura shifted her shoulders, not making eye contact.

"We had much longer days than this one. Often." Jane stared quizzically at Maura.

Maura pondered over her situation. She did not want to leave Jane. _Au contraire_. It seemed like a good idea to put some space between them – give herself some space to bring under control the sequence of physical and emotional reactions she had been unable to contain.  
>However, under any other circumstance, she would not leave. Leaving, therefore, would give the wrong message, possibly hinting that their relationship had indeed changed. She wanted nothing to change, if change meant something negative. Solved, then, Maura decided.<p>

"Oh, well then. Let's eat that sashimi before I experience borborygmi…" Maura unbuckled and followed a smiling Jane out of the car.

A while later, Maura celebrated her decision. They had the sashimi, they drank (wine for her, beer for Jane), they laughed, and discussed the case as they always did. It was just two BFFs on any Saturday night.

But when dinner was over, the kitchen was clean, and they were sitting on the couch with their glasses, an awkward silence sat between them. The normalcy spell had been broken.

Maura left her wine glass on the coffee table. "I should get home now. It's really late."

Jane sat up. "Wanna talk about it?"

Maura turned to her, surprised. "That is truly an unexpected question. You have stated quite clearly, several times, that you dislike… what is the term you used? Ah, yes, 'processing'"

"I didn't say _I_ wanted to talk." Jane grinned.

Maura felt again a pressure in her chest. She had always loved this cheeky side of Jane, but today –tonight- it felt different, special; it was infused with a startling new feeling of intimacy, choked by a layer of uncouthness.

She saw her hand stretch out and reach out to Jane's face. She stopped an inch short of touching her, and then withdrew her hand.

Jane's eyes darkened. "This is … mad…"

"It is indeed strange. But…" Maura looked down.

Jane questioned Maura with her eyes.

"It is late, Jane. We both need to rest." Sensing Jane's unrest, Maura went on. "I don't want us to be uncomfortable. We are tired. It has been a long, intense day, after a very intense week, and we should give ourselves the chance to assess the situation. Of course, if you want me to stay, I'll be really glad to."

Jane scratched her head. "Oh hell, I don't know what I want. It's like… jeez… like I had the rug yanked from under my feet. I…" She waved both hands. "I am so … thrown out of balance…"

Maura felt a deep sense of desperation. She had spent the afternoon riding wave after wave of conflicting emotions, dropping in and out of focus during the preliminary explorations of the bodies. And now, she had this desperate need of holding Jane, feeling her close and disconnect the world, her brain, and her heart.

Above all, she needed Jane to feel okay, to be safe, relaxed, happy. She didn't know if she could contain Jane this time. The mere thought tore her inside.

"Jane?"

Jane turned her head and looked at Maura. She saw Jane getting close and locking her in a hug before she could even react.

They stayed in each other's arms, not moving.

Maura sensed Jane relaxing in her arms little by little. She took a deep breath and moved back, her hands in Jane's shoulders.

"You know… tomorrow is another day. Let's get some rest now."

"Will you stay?"

"Do you want me to?"

"If you go, I'll start thinking. I promise I won't jump you during your sleep." Jane batted her eyelids, grinning.

Maura laughed out loud and nudged Jane's shoulder gently. Life could wait another day. Tonight everything was all right.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The end of long, long day over 4 chapters. I'll keep on taking this slow and enjoying the ride. Hope you're not getting too bored! ;)**

**. **


	6. Sunday Morning

Her hands seared, raw after scrapping them against the cement. Her body throbbed and ached from the fall. Jane dragged herself across the rough, dirty floor of the warehouse until she was ten feet from the man with a scar on his face.

Maura was kneeling under him. He yanked her hair, and Maura winced silently, eyes firmly shut.

Jane was a foot closer to them when the shouting began. "This is the police, your hands in the air, now!" The voice came from the other side of the room. It may have been Korsak.

The reply was steely, devoid of passion. "Try to shoot me and you'll hit her. Come any closer, and she goes. Either way, she's dead." His knife, five inches of shiny blade, hovered over Maura's shoulder, too close to her neck.

Jane repressed a gasp and continued forward. The yelling and threats continued back and forth, while she struggled to make her way through discarded pipes, broken glass and other debris without making noise.

Suddenly, the man hollered, pushed Maura up and pressed the blade under her ear. His back was to Jane now. She could have taken him down with her gun but, probably, she would have shot Maura too. It was time now to jump up and tackle him.

_Now or never._

She crouched, ready to pounce; the sharp stab of pain in her ankle and ribs knocked the air out, making her fell forward, knocking a metal can on its side.

The man turned his head towards her, but still couldn't see her.

He yelled to her. "Whoever is there, come close, so you too can watch her die…"

Maura screamed.

Jane propelled herself forward, jumping towards the man. She grabbed him by his hair, her other hand restraining the arm with the knife, while pushing her knees to the back of his. As the man lost his balance, Jane pushed him and threw all her weight on his back, pinning him to the ground, face down.

The second they both fell to the floor, she heard footsteps approaching. She found herself almost instantly surrounded by policemen. Someone grabbed the man from under her, and she sat on the cold floor, stunned.

Then she saw Maura, lying on the ground, immobile.

"Maura…" Her voice broke in her throat, choked by panic. A wave of absolute desperation pushed her up, ignoring completely the pain in her body, and knelt next to Maura. She only had a nick on her neck, with a small trickle of blood still fresh but darkening already. Her eyes were closed, but tears were streaming freely.

She gently gently rested her hand on Maura's shoulder, as if she would break with anything other than a feather touch. Maura's face was dirty and stained by a mixture of tears and blood, her hair in knots, and yet, she looked beautiful.

Jane let out a relieved sigh. Maura would be fine.

Her lips tingled as the adrenaline rush subsided. The infinite pain of seeing her hurt became a warm rush, and she felt the urge of holding her, and never let go. She cradled Maura in her arms, and whispered in her ear. "Shh… I'm here, everything is okay." She caressed her hair, wiping gently the tears with the ball of her thumb while cupping her face.

Maura turned around and threw her arms around Jane's neck, burying her face in Jane's hair.

Jane felt her shaking, although no sound came out. She kissed Maura's hair, her thumbs idly caressing her back.

Maura lifted her head, leaving her face two inches from Jane's. Her tense eyebrows were forcing a crease in between them, but her eyes shone clear, deep. With no warning, her lips covered Jane's. Hands flew to Jane's back and head, and the kiss became harden, desperate. A seagull screamed over them, the sea breeze felt cold against her hot skin. She felt out of breath, but couldn't let those lips go. She parted her lips, gasping for air, and opened her eyes.

The room was dark. She blinked, trying to focus. Saw her bed, her bedroom. No warehouse. Next to her, Maura slept peacefully facing her.

Jane closed her eyes, and inhaled slowly and deeply, trying to regulate her choppy breathing. Her head throbbed, her heart hammering wildly.

She rubbed her palms on her face, the fingertips on her eyelids.

"Shit."

Moving her hair out of her face, she focused on Maura. _She is beautiful. So beautiful…_ Without missing a beat, the question slammed her.

_How can this be?_ Her brain spun with a thousand more questions, all locked so tight and loud that they were just noise. And below, above it all, a beam of intense warmth, all her being focused on Maura's smooth skin. The urge to touch and kiss Maura overwhelmed Jane. _How the hell can this be happening, after all these years? What is this? What does it mean? _

She swallowed, dejected.

She recognized the taste of fear in her mouth. It was the same fear she had tasted in the dream, and before, when Hoyt had Maura in his hands, when Maura got trapped under the collapsed building. It tasted different to the fear she felt when Hoyt was on her, when she had to shoot herself to stop a killer, when she had to jump into the icy waters of the river.

The difference had gone unnoticed, until now. Now it screamed at her. It was so clear now that losing her own life meant nothing compared to the fear of losing Maura. Maura was her best friend –the only friend that mattered. Maura was her north pole, her support; the constant presence in her life that outshone even her Ma, Frank, or her whole family. That is what true best friends are, she assumed._ Or is it something more?_ The need to kiss her, touch her, feel her should have given her a conclusive answer, but she still couldn't get her head around it.

How many times had they hugged? Hundreds. In fact, Maura was the only person she allowed to freely invade her personal space. But it had never felt like this. Not even the day she and Maura pretended to be lovers to get rid of Giovanni.

_Can a simple kiss – or two- just change everything? _She sniggered. It wasn't _any_ kiss, though… She had felt, both times, something much stronger that a mere a physical response – which, alone, had been… intense. For the first time, Jane allowed herself to consciously invoke the memory of the kisses. The first one had already told her everything she was now questioning. Maura hadn't just kissed her. She had surrendered –a side of Maura she'd never knew existed. And the touch… had the same feeling her eyes had had many times, but always thought natural, normal between two friends.

She turned to Maura again, who was blissfully oblivious to the onslaught of thoughts in Jane's head. Maura had said she had never considered this before, and the lack of hives proved her right.

Her suggesting a second kiss had been so… like Maura. _It is a brownish-red stain, a sharp pointy object, let's test this unexpected yet pleasant exchange of kisses between friends. Let's test it._

There was no way she could deny the evidence. Jane painfully admitted that it had bee her who made the second kiss happen, after Maura had retreated.

Jane bit her lower lip. She forced herself to think of Casey. Her stomach clenched. Part of her still loved Casey, but her feelings for him were so different from this. She touched her lips with the knuckle of her index finger. The forgiving and mute darkness allowed her to admit that, as much as she loved being with him, have sex with him, they never had the closeness she shared with Maura.

Both Dean and Casey were ruggedly manly, self-assured, and appropriately distant. Both were gentle and attentive without being overbearing. That was what a man was supposed to be like. That's the type of person, the type of man she had always figured she'd ended up with. She never expected her men to be her friends, her buddies. That's what Maura was there for. Things were best kept separate. Men didn't like to process, they were good in bed, and they respected her space. Men suited her.

Jane smiled remembering that night, in this same bed, when they were discussing the case of the lesbian murder. She had told Maura that if she wanted someone to walk the dog with and talk about feelings, she'd be gay. She _still_ didn't want someone to walk the dog, or talk about feelings. She could not even begin to imagine herself as "gay"; couldn't get her head around flipping like this, out of the blue, at her age. But she had kissed Maura, and she had really liked kissing her. She had felt… connected in a way she had never felt before with anyone.

She stared at Maura, focusing on her lips, her cheekbones, and fought the urge to kiss her.

_Could they become kissing buddies? What would that mean to their friendship? Could they ever be a couple?_ They were so fundamentally different. _What would that mean in a relationship? What do two women do in bed?_ She tried to picture them naked, together in bed and winced, as the cold thought of sex with Maura hit her blunt wall of misconceptions and what she realized were ignorant prejudices.

But then, she remembered the breakwater, and the air in her lungs rushed out.

A sharp needle of pain hit the sides of her forehead. Outside it was light, and she was hungry and exhausted. She recognized the fist of bad mood tightening her brow, her chest.

Maura stirred in her sleep.

"Hmm… what time is it?" Maura mumbled, blinking.

Jane looked at her phone on her night table. "Just after 7 a.m." Jane realized she had lost track of time, held hostage in exactly the place she had tried to avoid for the last 24 hours – her head. The bad mood got worse in a second.

"You sound wide awake." Maura carefully run her fingers under her eyes, sat up, and stretched her arms up while slowly rotating her head.

"I'm going to make some breakfast, and then go for a run." Jane got up briskly, before her foul mood found Maura as a target.

Maura voice was low and dejected. "I need to go to the office. I want to do the other autopsy today."

Jane nodded. It was for the best. She needed to vent steam and thoughts. She needed to get back with the program. The case could wait until tomorrow. And once they both caught up with their daily routines, whatever it was that was happening would resolve by itself.

She grabbed a pair of tracksuit pants, a top and underwear, and locked herself in the bathroom. As she brushed her teeth, the reflection in the mirror showed faint dark rings under her eyes. The steaming shower helped her relax, enough to go out and face Maura without irrationally biting her head of for something she was not to blame.

When she walked in the kitchen, Maura was still wearing Jane's robe, busy making coffee and cereal for her.

"Here," Maura said, handing over a steaming cup. "I'll go change."

"Have a shower…." Jane suggested, staring deep into her mug.

Maura shook her head. "I want to shower _and_ get dressed for work." She grinned at Jane, lifted her head and walked past Jane. "I doubt I'll find anything suitable in your closet." She grinned knowingly as walked past Jane.

Maura came back dressed in an old tracksuit pant and a baggy, worn out grey top with the words 'NY(heart)MEs' printed in now faded red. She stretched it at the bottom and looked down. "I've been looking all over for it. So glad I found it. Love this top."

Jane rolled her eyes, and finished her coffee. Maura gave weird a whole new meaning. If only she wasn't so adorable…

"Well, I should be on my way…" Maura stretched her lips, and walked towards Jane, her eyes deep and purposeful holding Jane's.

Jane held her breath. Maura wasn't walking; she looked like she was prowling, and Jane felt like the target. When she got within breathing space, she took Maura's hands and guided her off the high chair.

"You know I am not fond of rash, impulsive actions," Maura's eyes were boring her. "But this, I must do. I may never get another chance." Maura's eyes were dark, half closed. Jane felt her body clench, her heart thumping furiously.

There was nothing tentative about Maura's kiss. Before Jane could even close her eyes, she felt the minty, warm breath, the scent of Maura's hair, and her lips capturing her own, teasing, pressing, sliding, loving them.

Jane surrendered.

Maura pressed Jane down, firmly, enveloping her as if she were the tallest one. Her hands roamed in Jane's back, full of tenderness and intent. Jane became conscious of Maura's entire body pressing against hers. It felt good.

Maura guided the rhythm of their kisses; tender and savage, a cycle she kept repeating over and over again, making Jane dizzy.

Then, suddenly as it had started, Maura ended it. Jane gasped, eyes closed, lips parted, leaning her weight on Maura. Maura's lips brushed her cheek, then applied slightly more pressure, and stayed there until both their breathings have calmed down.

Jane lifted her eyebrows, and opened her eyes, leaning back enough to see Maura's face.

Maura was smiling, a strange shadow in her eyes that she couldn't read.

"Hopefully this should help you clarify your thoughts while you run. It certainly clarified mine." She left a soft kiss on Jane's cheek, then grabbed her handbag and walked out.

Maura didn't turn around. She just left Jane Rizzoli standing behind her, utterly speechless for the first time in her life.

As she walked to her car, Maura became deeply aware of the effects of the kiss on her body. Part of her wanted to run back and continue where she had left it, but she pressed on.

Maura drove home struggling to concentrate on the traffic. She couldn't have told which streets she had taken to drive back home; it was all a precise series of automatic movements and gestures.

She parked the car, got out, unlocked her front door, closed it, leaned against it and let out a gut-twisting sob.


End file.
